Chakrojen kohdistaminen
Haluan tehdä jotakin erittäin selväksi jokaiselle ei-satanistille, joka vierailee tällä sivulla, olit sitten niin kutsuttu ”New Age” ”mystikko” tai mitä tahansa, jos jatkat lukemista ÄLÄ KOSKAAN UNOHDA, ETTÄ TÄMÄ TIETO TULEE SAATANALTA JA EGYPTILÄISELTÄ THOTH-JUMALALTA. Thoth on Helvetin voimien puolella. Kuten kaiken hengellisen tiedon suhteen, myös risti on inhottavasti vääristelty kristinuskon toimesta. Tasapäinen risti esittää neljää nurkkausta/osaa ja suuntaa, kuten silloin kun me kutsumme Neljää Helvetin kruununprinssiä rituaalimme aikana. thumb|left|Set-jumalan sigil, esimerkkinä sigilistä jossa on risti. RISTI ON AIHE, joka näkyy monissa Demonien sigileissä. Oikea chakrojen kohdistamismalli on YLÖSALAISEN LATINALAISEN RISTIN MUODOSSA. KRISTILLINEN RISTI ON VÄÄRENNÖS JA PYHÄINHÄVÄISTYS. Jos seisot peilin edessä, chakrojesi pitäisi sijoittua ylösalaisen ristin muotoon, jossa [Aurinko [666 chakra]] on kyynärpäiden kohdalla, kuten kuvasta näkyy. Ylösalainen risti on kauan ollut satanismin symboli, erittäin hyvästä syystä. thumb|Chakrojen kohdistamismalli Kolmas chakra; tunnetaan ’Aurinko’ chakrana, on kaikista-tärkein ’666’ chakra on kabbalistinen [[Auringon neliö]] on myös kuvattu hakaristilla, joka on muinainen Auringon symboli. 666 chakra on sielun voimanlähde EIKÄ sydänchakra. Tämä on yksi pääsyy miksi muinaiset, kristinuskoa edeltäneet, uskonnot keskittyivät Aurinkoon. New Age ja muut samankaltaiset opit keskittyvät sydänchakran ympärille. Sydänchakra on sukupuoleton ylempien ja alempien chakrojen yhdistäjä. Thorin vasara on myös ylösalainen risti, joka symboloi tätä asiaa. Oikea juurivibraatio kuudennelle chakralle/käpyrauhaselle on ”THA” THAUM ja oikea juurivibraatio 666 chakralle on ”RA” RAUM. Kun yhdistää molemmat vibraatiot, kuten sitomisriimun yhteydessä, siitä seuraa vibraatio ”THOR”. Aurinko chakra on Luciferin malja, joka sisältää elämäneliksiirin. Yleinen, valmiiksi saatavilla oleva tieto chakroista ei ole pelkästään vaarallista, mutta myös äärimmäisen epätarkkaa. Kolme muuta chakraa ovat mies- ja naisparit jotka pitäisi yhdistää sillä ne toimivat yhdessä. Kuten tiedämme, kruunuchakra tunnetaan ”tuhat-terälehtisenä lootuksena”. Lootus tunnetaan myös liljana. Lilja (engl. Lily) = ”Lilith”. Lisäyksenä jokainen demoni on todella olemassaoleva olento, jolla on oma hengellinen viestinsä. Lilith hallitsee kruunuchakraa. Saatana hallitsee juurichakraa. Molemmat juuri ja kruunu ovat mies- ja naisparit jotka toimivat yhdessä. Tässä on yksi heidän tärkeimmistä hengellisistä viesteistään. Tämä miehen ja naisen yhdistäminen on myös mitä Baphometin, jolla on miehen ja naisen osia, kuva symboloi. Sama symbolismi esiintyy myös egyptiläisen Akhenatonin tapauksessa, hänkin on hermafrodiitti. thumb|left|Baphomet Nyt, kaikesta New Age -uskoisten korostamasta sydänchakrapainotuksesta huolimatta on annettu painoarvoa tarkoituksella, ei ainoastaan jotta todellinen hengellinen tieto pysyisi poissa ihmisten ulottuvilta vaan myös, kaikkein tärkeimpänä asiana, jotta se estäisi heitä saavuttamasta mitään vakavasti otettavaa hengellistä voimaa, kun yksilö edistyy tarpeeksi meditaatiossa ja psyykkisissä kyvyissään, hänelle selviää, että yonin muotoinen sydänchakra on sukupuoleton. Yoni on vaginan muotoinen, sitä kuvataan Tarot-kortissa. Kristityt ovat vääristäneet tämän kääntämällä sen sivusuuntaan tuoksi typeräksi kalasymboliksi, joka on pyhäinhäväistys todelliselle hengellisyydelle kuten kaikki muukin tuossa vastenmielisessä ohjelmassa, se on varastettu, väärennetty ja väärä. thumb|left|Yoni-kortti ”...seven towers - the Towers of Satan Ziarahs -six of them trapezoidal in form, and one, the "center" on Mount Lalesh, shaped like a sharp, fluted point." --The Satanic Rituals, kirjoittanut Anton LaVey Yllä oleva lainaus on myös vertauskuva, keskusta on erilainen, sydänchakra. Sillä on voimaa, mutta ei sielun voimakkaimman chakran, Auringon 666 chakran, voimaa. Sydänchakralla on voimaa vähiten. Tässä on syy miksi vihollinen aina mainostaa valtavirran kirjoissa, ja New Age dogmassa, sitä yleisölle. Energianvastaanottaminen tapahtuu chakran laajassa osassa, ja energianlähettäminen kärjessä, joka tunnetaan nimellä ’bindu’. thumb|Havainnollistava kuva kuinka chakra ottaa ja lähettää energiaa. Jotta tämän voisi ymmärtää järjellä chakrat kuten kolmas silmä sekoita tätä kuudenteen chakraan, joka on kolmannen silmän TAKANA tarvitsevat laajanpuolensa osoittamaan ulospäin energian absorboimiseksi. Tähän sisältyy tietenkin kaikki vähäisemmätkin chakrat. Tulet huomaamaan, että chakrojen oikean kohdistamisen jäkeen tunnet itsesi yhtenäisemmäksi ja parantaminen sekä taikojenteko tulevat helpommin. Kaikki mitä tarvitsee tehdä on kääntää Aurinko 666 chakra niin, että kärki bindu osoittaa ALAS. Tämä on hakaristichakra, Auringon chakra. Kaikki pakanauskonnot jotka edeltävät kristinuskoa keskittyivät intensiivisesti Aurinkoon. Tämä on sielun voimanlähde. Thorin vasara oli alun perin ylösalaisen vasaran muodossa. Aikaisimmat alkumme ja elämämme tulevat navasta, ja Aurinkochakra, voiman ja elämän antaja on keskittynyt navan taakse. Tämä on suurimman elämänvoima/noitavoima/vril/chi -varastomme. Aurinkochakran pari on kuudes chakra ja kolmas silmä, joka tunnetaan ’komentokeskuksena’ joka on naispuolinen. Nyt, suositut kirjoitukset mainostavat sydänchakraa ’tunteiden istuimena’. Tämä on taas suuri väärinymmärrys. Kurkkuchakra on tunteiden istuin. Kun olemme surullisia ja melkein itkemässä, tunne tulee kurkusta eikä sydämestä. Tämä on usein sama koskien onnellisuutta. Ole tietoinen tästä. Molemmat tunteet tulevat kurkkuchakrasta. thumb|left|Ida ja Pingala -sydän Tunnettu sydämenmuoto; taas tämä ei ole sydämestä. Sitä mainostetaan sydämen symbolina, joka on myös vääristelyä. Tämän tarkoitus on harhauttaa sinua. Käärmeiden risti, nämä ovat sielun ida ja pingala nadien symboleja. Ne ohittavat toisensa kurkkuchakrassa ja kääntyvät muodostaen täydellisen sydämenmuodon tavatakseen nenänkärjen luona muodostaen täydellisen sydämenmuodon naaman luokse. Tunnettu sydämen lävistävä nuoli symboli tarkoittaa ’energian korjaamista’ esittämällä Saatanan noussutta käärmettä. Numero 666, ylösalainen risti, ja kaikki Saatanan symbolit ovat erittäin pyhiä ja sisältävät salaisen viestin. Nyt, kun kohdistat energiaa kuten tekisit taikatyössä, ja muissa mielen työskentelyissä, chakrat voi kääntää hetkelliseksi jotta niiden kärjet osoittavat ulos saattaakseen energiaa. Muista, älä koskaan liitä itsesi kanssa mitään negatiivista energiaa kuten mustanmagian työskentelyissä. Toisin sanoen, negatiivisen energian ei pitäisi koskaan kulkea kauttasi, mutta olla ulkopuolellasi aina. Kun työskentelet positiivisen energian kanssa kuten silloin kun pyrit toteuttamaan halusi, on suositeltavaa asettaa chakrat osoittamaan ulos ja yhtyä energiaan. Muista aina jälleenasettaa chakrasi minkä tahansa työnjälkeen. Vääränlainen chakrojen kohdistaminen vähentää noitavoimaasi. thumb|Olkapäächakrat Tutkimus ja paljastus Thothilta on paljastanut todellisten kahdeksannen ja yhdeksännen chakrojen olevan olkapäächakrat. Näiden avaaminen yhtenäistää sielua ja drastisesti avaa energiaväyliä kämmenchakroihisi voimistaen niitä suuresti. Avataksesi olkapäächakrasi, kaikki mitä sinun pitää tehdä on visualisoida ne kuten kuvassa näkyy. Keskittyä, ja meditoida, niihin muutaman minuutin ajan. Säryn ja/tai paineen tunne on positiivinen merkki, että olet onnistunut avaamaan ne. Tämä tunne voi levitä käsiisi ja voi tuntua kuin ne olisivat nukahtamassa. Kun olkapäächakrasi ovat täysin vahvistettuja sielun siivet ilmentyvät. thumb Muista aina, kun chakrasi ovat avautuneet menestyksellisesti ja ovat aktiivisia, tunnet ne. Tämä tunne on usein paineen tunnetta, lievää särkyä tai kihelmöintiä. Chakrojen oikea kohdistaminen lisää henkistä voimaasi drastisesti. #Aloita juurichakrasta ja käännä se niin, että kärki osoittaa ylös, kuin pyramidi. #Tee sama sakraalichakralle chakra. #Nyt keskity Aurinko ’666’ chakraan ja käännä se osoittamaan alaspäin. 666 chakra on kuppi, joka ottaa vastaan ja varastoi elämäneliksiirin. #Tee sama kuudennella ja kurkkuchakralla – käännä ne niin, että molemmat osoittavat alaspäin. #Nyt keskity sudänchakraasi ja visualisoi kaksi kärkeä tulemassa yhteen ja leikkaamassa toisiaan kuten kuvassa. thumb|Sydänchakra #Keskitä huomiosi kruunuchakraan ja käännä sen kärki osoittamaan alas. #Lopeta keskittymällä uudestaan olkapäächakroihisi ja visualisoi ne osoittamassa sisäänpäin. Azazel sigil.gif|Asasel-jumalan sigil kuvaa myös sydänchakran muotoa Chakramalli.gif Diagram 666.gif Luokka:Meditaatio Luokka:Chakrat